


The Aftermath

by sheankelor



Series: Deal Universe [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheankelor/pseuds/sheankelor
Summary: The war is over, the trial done, and Severus wakes up in the Infirmary. What happens next? How does he take being made the Headmaster for the next ten years?As this is the final instalment of the Deal Universe, I would highly recommend reading the others first.





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'ed, but I'm positive Yen or SuNoYu will help with that if there is something horribly wrong. 
> 
> This one has been a long time coming, and I'm sorry it took this long. I offer my thanks to FreddieMac, I don't know if you are still reading, but he's responsible for Potions Quarterly's name.

Severus jerked awake, his awareness of his surroundings sharpening quickly even though he didn’t twitch a muscle. Drawing in a deep breath, he smelled the potions laden air, identifying a number of them. The most prevalent was a mixture of sleeping potions with several basic all purpose healing ones thrown in. The magic he could sense along with the potions let him know he was in the Infirmary. Opening his eyes, he glanced about the softly lit room.

 

The need to know what happened was quickly overwhelmed by knowledge of who was receiving those sleeping potions. He could feel the twitching start in his fingers and knew he had to hurry.

 

“Tiffy,” the name was softly spoken, but Severus knew she would hear if she was still alive. A soft pop assured him she was.

 

“Headmaster shouldn’t be awake.” Tiffy stood on a chair that was next to the bed peering down at him. “Madam Pomfrey said he should be sleeping for another three days until the potion wore off.”

 

Severus winced. This was going to be harder than he originally thought. There were only two sleeping potions that kept people out that long, and both of them were ones he avoided religiously. “She was wrong. Go to my room, in my personal potions cabinet, and bring me the black vial on the top rack. It should be on the right side at the very end of the row.”

 

“Headmaster shouldn’t be dosing himself,” the little elf frowned at him.

 

Narrowing his eyes, Severus glared at the elf, “Now.”

 

Tiffy vanished.

 

Sighing, Severus closed his eyes, hoping the twitching wouldn’t prevent him from taking the potion. He knew why he woke early. Once, long ago, when he was still a loyal follower of Voldemort, he became addicted to sleeping potions – all of them. He would randomise the ones he took to minimise the change in his tolerance levels, but the two long-term ones – one of which he created – were the ones he loved. He could sleep for days on end lost in his own dreams, ignoring the real world. The Dark Mark’s summoning always succeeded in dispelling the induced sleep, so he never feared missing a meeting. He knew he had lost almost an entire year and a half of his life to sleep. He barely ate, brewed potions when required, and went to meetings. Other than that, he slept. His overuse of the long term potions meant his tolerance level for them was much higher than any other. He didn't know if any of the other Death Eaters or Voldemort knew of his previous addiction, but he was positive no one in Hogwarts did.

 

With a pop, Tiffy was back in the chair, holding the black vial. “Headmaster shouldn’t be dosing himself.”

 

Severus held out his hand, and she placed the potion vial into it. He was glad it wasn’t twitching too bad. He could feel the tremors in his legs starting. He needed to take the potion quickly before his body’s need for a sleeping potion became more pronounced. “Lock and silence the room. Don’t let anyone in.”

 

He quickly downed the potion before Tiffy could say another word and set the vial on the table next to his bed. Closing his eyes he prepared himself for who knew how many hours of pure torture.

 

The potion was one Madam Pomfrey would never give him. St Mungo’s would only use it as a last resort for addicts, and then in only special cases. It was painful, and how long it lasted depended on how much of the addicting substance was in you. When he first tried to end his addiction – when the Dark Lord wanted him to apply at Hogwarts – he had attempted the weaning off way, then the substituting way, and then he found this potion. It was buried deep in a book of healing potions marked as dangerous and regulated. No matter how much of the addicting substance was in your body, you only needed to take one dose of the potion to clear it out. There was no way the dosed person could take a second.

 

His first time taking it, the potion’s effects lasted almost two weeks. Since then, he took it after every time Poppy gave him sleeping potions. Normally, it was only a night’s worth of pain, but this time he feared it was going to be longer.

 

Curling up tight, he clenched his jaw against the scream that wanted to rip its way out of his throat even though he knew he would lose eventually.

 

§§§§§§§

 

Two days later, Severus slowly sat up, propping himself against his headboard. The last forty-eight hours reminded him once again why he avoided sleeping potions, no matter just how bad a night sleep he was getting. He briefly remembered using the potion as a torture device for the Dark Lord who had no idea he was actually helping the victim instead of just causing him intense pain. He shunted the memory away before he called for Tiffy again.

 

“Headmaster is alive. Tiffy was worried.” Bulbous blue eyes searched him, checking for illness or a relapse.

 

Severus scowled. “Of course I am. Please make sure there is fresh water in the jug and bring me a bowl of broth.”

 

“Yes, Headmaster.” The elf popped away, only to return with the broth and fresh water. “Tiffy will prepare a bath for you, sir.”

 

“In my quarters.” Severus’ scowl deepened when the house elf refused with a sharp head shake. He knew that one, he would have no chance of getting her to change her mind. “I _will_ be leaving tomorrow morning.”

 

Tiffy’s short nod looked a bit too much like his. Lifting the bowl to his lips, he slowly sipped the broth since it was easier than using the spoon with his arms as weak as they felt. He was shocked they weren’t shaking yet. Inside he conceded that he might not have made it to his quarters.

 

He lowered the bowl, careful not to slosh the warm liquid inside as mild tremors started and raised an eyebrow at Tiffy who was watching the entire proceedings. “If you’re going to stay, tell me how our plan for the Carrows worked out.”

 

The little elf bounced slightly on her toes, her ears lifting high, and eyes brightening at the memory. “Tiffy and the team tracked them down to the Ravenclaw tower. Harry Potter was there with Luna Lovegood. They were looking for something – Tiffy never found out what – but the Carrows attacked them.”

 

Severus trusted that the elves prevented the attack from hurting the two, but he still growled slightly, his eyes narrowing at the old threat.

 

“Tiffy and Thomas blasted them away from the students and they fell down the tower steps. Merry gave them the potion while they laid at the foot of them, stunned and their mouths wide open,” Tiffy grinned.

 

Severus sipped his broth as he thought about what could have occurred next. The potion would create hallucinations, especially in highly susceptible minds. All throughout the school year, he had been having those two dosed with a sweet tasting potion to make their minds just that. The hallucinations depended on their mindset when the final potion was administered. “Did they run about randomly casting attack spells?”

 

Tiffy nodded, her ears flopping slightly. “Tiffy and the team made sure no one was harmed but themselves. They killed each other near the Quidditch pitch.”

 

Satisfaction wound its way through him. There had been a chance the two could have survived the potion, it only lasted six hours, and they would have been imprisoned like the rest of the Dark Lord’s followers, but he liked this ending better. Those two would have killed students and did torture them. Students that were his to protect.

 

Setting his bowl onto the tray, he prepared himself for the worst. He was also a known follower of the Dark Lord. “What’s to become of me?”

 

Tiffy’s beaming face relieved a bit of his fear, her words did the rest. “The Headmaster’s trial was held while you were sleeping. You’re sentenced to being the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the next ten years, sir.”

 

 

§§§§§§§

 

The next morning found Severus in the Headmaster’s office flipping through the parchments that littered his desk. Tiffy and the team had made sure he ate, had his potions with the exception of the sleeping draught, and then delivered him here with dire warnings. Warnings he would listen to as he had trained this particular group. He knew what they were capable of.

 

Severus scanned the last parchment over, resting it on its appropriate stack – the rubbish bin. He didn’t need someone to make new furniture for the classrooms. Merry would be highly upset if he gave that division of the house elves’ job away. Leaning back in his seat, he closed his eyes and relaxed his neck and shoulders, willing the muscles to do as he said. He had only taken half the muscle relaxant – it shared many of the ingredients with the sleeping potions – and knew he had to take breaks or Poppy would find out.

 

§§§§§§§

 

“Headmaster.”

 

Severus woke to Tiffy’s voice near his elbow, tiny fingers tapping the desk near his hand. It was a common scene – she always woke him this way when he slept at his desk. Opening his eyes, he peered down into her blue ones. “What time is it?”

 

“Just before lunchtime, sir.” Tiffy gestured towards a bowl of congee and a cup of chicken broth on the desk. “Madam Pomfrey will soon be discovering that you are not there.”

 

Severus quirked a small smile. “Please, let the Heads of House and Madam Pomfrey know we’re having a quick meeting up here. Ask the kitchen elves to deliver lunch for them. I believe we can enlarge the table over there to accommodate that many.”

 

“Of course, Headmaster.” Tiffy popped away right after she enlarged the table and arranged the chairs.

 

Ten minutes later, lunch was on the table and everyone invited came through the door.

 

Poppy glared at him, her eyes raking over his face while she spoke. “You’re supposed to wait for me to dismiss you from the Infirmary, Headmaster or not.”

 

Severus raised an eyebrow but gave in when she pointed towards a chair. He settled in the closest one, which happened to be the one with his lunch in front of it. Her wand flashed through the standard scans, and she read the information hovering in the air between them.

 

“As always, your body burns through sleeping potions so quickly, there is no evidence of any of them.” She shot him her standard look – one that was filled with questions about how he did that – and then shook her head. “You’re healing nicely, though. Keep taking it easy, and come by the Infirmary and let me check you once a day for the rest of the week.”

 

Severus nodded once before inviting them all to have a seat. “I had the elves deliver us lunch. Tiffy tells me that my trial has already been held.” He looked between them all, reading their defiant looks only to discover he wasn’t all that upset that he didn't have to go through that drama. “I commend you on your Slytherin tactics.”

 

Filius rolled his eyes, Pomona grinned, and Minerva shook her head. Poppy just nodded a thanks towards him.

 

“I’ll like to see that memory one evening, but for now, I need to know the status of the school and students.” Severus turned towards Minerva. “As they have not taken OWLs or NEWTs yet, we shall arrange a summer testing time after a revision period. You will be in charge of sending off the letters inviting the students to come and tallying the ones who shall be here so we know how many dorms to open.”

 

“Why not open them all? The students will be more relaxed in their Houses and test better.” Filius started in on the light chicken soup while he waited for his answer.

 

Severus agreed when the others nodded their heads. “When I return from my Guild meeting, I will start interviewing for our empty positions. This means that we cannot offer the revision period or the tests until the beginning of July so we can have the staff available to teach and supervise.”

 

Minerva jotted a note on her parchment before starting in on her spinach and orange salad.

 

Pomona broke a piece of her roll off and dipped it into the soup before leaning forward. “You need to be eating, Severus. It’s the only way you can completely recover.”

 

With a frown, Severus took a bite of the congee. He knew his stomach wouldn’t handle the salad and roll, but he wanted them nonetheless. “Filius, would you handle posting the Defence position in the Prophet and the other normal spots?

 

“Of course, Severus,” Filius answered after swallowing. “Right after this meeting.”

 

With a nod of thanks, Severus swallowed another spoonful of his lunch. “Minerva, if you could contact Mrs Arabella Figg of Wisteria Walk, Little Whinging, Surrey and determine if she would be willing to take up the Muggle Studies class? As a squib who has lived in the Muggle World for the last sixteen or more years, I think she would have the knowledge. If nothing else, she can teach the revision and we can determine if she’s capable of handling an entire school year.”

 

“I’ll set up the interviews starting the last week of June,” Minerva chimed in, “and I will talk to Arabella tomorrow. What about the Potions Position? Horace told me yesterday that it’s time to return to his retirement.”

 

“I’ve just the person picked out. I’ll talk to him during the Guild meeting.” A small smile curved Severus’ lips as he considered how the students would handle the Mad Genius behind Tidwell’s bright eyes. It might be fun to watch. He was going to get that Potions Master – he refused to contemplate failure.

 

Severus took another spoon of his congee and the meeting moved onto the status of the school. He was pleased to hear that most of the damage had been easily repaired and that that wasn’t was mostly finished. Two weeks was a long time when the entire British Wizarding World pitched in to repair things.

 

§§§§§§§

 

Bert Tidwell knew Snape was there, the Potions Master had signed in on the registrar book last night, late. No one had seen him yet, but there was nothing new in that. Last year Snape succeeded in not being seen the entire week he was there. The man had signed in, disappeared in the building, and then signed out. Normally, they were required to attend at least one meal, but last year everyone let it slide. No one wanted to see, much less eat a meal with the man who killed Albus Dumbledore. This year, about half of the congregated Masters were wishing Snape wasn’t there, and the other half were just waiting to see him so they could thank him.

 

Bert was all for thanking Snape, and even last year he had a niggling doubt that the younger Potions Master was on You-know-who’s side.

 

“Master Tidwell,” Master Albright called across the entrance hall as he strode to where Bert had stopped. “You’re good at finding Master Snape. Can you deliver this summons to him? He needs to leave as soon as possible.”

 

Bert accepted the rolled parchment, his eyes widening at the seal pressed on to it. _‘What could the High Guild Council want?’_

 

Tucking it into his robes, he glanced up at Albright. “I’ll take it to him.”

 

“Thanks,” the elder master waved and walked away.

 

Bert didn’t watch him leave, instead, he headed to the one place he knew Snape hid. He had thought about stopping in there last year to question the man but knew there was no way Snape would have been able to answer his questions honestly if he really was still spying. Slowly opening the door, he slipped in when there was just enough space for him to fit, and shut the door behind him.

 

The room’s ambient lighting allowed one to see well enough to read titles of scrolls and books if you peered close enough, but there were shadows that darkened the nooks and crannies of the room. Set off to one side, behind a half wall on the far side of the room, was the desk he normally found Snape at. Sure enough, the light was a touch brighter there, an indication that it was in use. Softly crossing the room, he let a smile curl his lips. Snape was surrounded by mounds of books and scrolls. On the desk was already one worn out quill and an empty inkpot.

 

“Master Snape,” Bert spoke quietly, almost a whisper, as he pulled out the summons.

 

Black eyes remained firmly affixed to the words the other man was writing. When they were done, they looked inquiring up at him.

 

Bert held the scroll out to him. “This just came in this morning.”

 

Snape took it from him, his quill resting on the blotter. The man’s face was unreadable as he glanced first at the seal and then the message inside. The scroll rolled back up and Snape looked up at him. “I’m to bring another member of this Guild Branch with me. Would you mind coming?”

 

Something – acceptance, real want – in the request had him saying yes.

 

Snape sent all his documents back to their spot and cleaned his own materials off the desk. “Good, let’s collect your things and head out. They wish us there this afternoon.”

 

§§§§§§§

 

Severus wasn’t surprised the summons came and knew he had to use it to his advantage. He and Tidwell walked together to collect their belongings. As they walked, he tried to think of an appropriate opening to what he wanted – to ask the man to become his Potions Professor.

 

“I hear the Wizengamot granted you clemency.” Tidwell leant against Severus’ door jamb as his gathered his trunks.

 

Severus glanced up from shrinking his belongings, a small smile curling his lips. “Yes, they did. They also ordered me to be Headmaster for the next ten years. I was planning on stepping down to take up the Potions Professor’s position since Horace wants to return to his retirement, but I won’t be able to.”

 

He tucked his trunk into a robe pocket and walked back out of the room. With a small gesture, he silently told Tidwell to lead the way. Walking beside him, Severus attempted to judge how the man had taken the news. Seeing a bit of a frown, he continued, “I was hoping, if you were between positions and apprentices yourself, you would consider taking it.”

 

Tidwell stopped and stared at him, pale blue eyes wide in surprise. “You think I’m capable?”

 

Severus snorted lightly. “If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have asked you.”

 

“You don’t honestly know my skill level.” Tidwell opened his door, waving Severus inside. “All you’ve seen is what I’ve done here.”

 

Mimicking the other man’s pose from earlier, Severus watched as Tidwell quickly packed his things. “You’re wrong. I know what you have invented, have brewed many of them, have seen how you handle your apprentices, seen their records, watched you work with the other Potions Masters here, and have taken note of the numerous firms you work with. I also have years of experience picking out who can work and not work in the teaching environment at Hogwarts.”

 

His lips twisted up slightly – Albus hadn’t always listened to his advice, but Minerva had certainly agreed with him most of the time.

 

“Then we just need to discuss compensation, hours, and the like.” Tidwell tucked his belongs into his pocket and stepped back into the hall, shutting his door behind him.

 

“You shall, of course, have the summer months off, a few days during the different holiday breaks, and be expected to brew the Infirmary potions. You shall also be on call to develop cures for any student who needs one. I shall be willing to help if you ask, but I think you can handle it.” Severus strode down the hall towards the Welcoming Room, where you could floo, Apparate, or portkey. “Pay is not what you are used to. The school days get to be interminably long, but in the end, it's worth it when one of two _get_ what you are explaining and the rest survive the course.”

 

Tidwell laughed. “Ringing endorsements. Let me think about it, and I’ll let you know when we get back from Greece.”

 

They were stopped before entering the Welcome Room by the Head of their Guild Hall – Master Albright. Around twenty other masters clustered behind the old man.

 

Albright looked from Tidwell to Severus before speaking. “First, Master Snape, I wish to thank you. What you have done for the last several years was truly remarkable – even more so that you accomplished it while moving so high in our ranks.”

 

Severus gave a wary nod, wondering where this as going.

 

“I don’t know what the High Guild Council wishes, but if it has anything to do with any of the past … mess, our guild house will back you.” Albright’s resolute tone was reflected in his stance and in the faces of the others behind him.

 

Severus focused on Albright. “I know what they want, and I suppose it would be best to warn you.”

 

The elder stiffened his shoulders, obviously preparing for anything bad.

 

“Just about three years ago, I went for a rank testing.”

 

Tidwell’s head jerked around, eyes widening as the others gasped lightly.

 

Severus continued, “The council agreed not to reveal my results so that the Dark Lord wouldn’t learn of it.”

 

“You passed – you’re a ninth rank?” Tidwell spoke in a hushed tone, but it didn’t hide his awe.

 

Severus nodded once.

 

“But why worry about You-know-who?” Albright asked, his shock evident in his tone. “ You were already a Death Eater.”

 

A twisted smile curved Severus’ lips. “Ah, but that blighter didn’t know my rank – when he passed the first time, I was barely a second rank. It allowed me to foster poor brews on to him, and claim not to have the skills for the more complicated ones he wanted.”

 

One of the masters behind Albright sputtered, shaking his head. “Not have the skills? You? Even if we don’t agree with your politics, anyone who has seen you brew would know better.”

 

Severus corrected him, “Not anyone. If you have just a good school knowledge of potions, then it can be hard to tell. Also, the monster didn’t watch me brew often.”

 

Albright smiled. “Then our guild house shall prepare a celebration and an announcement. The entire nation needs to know.”

 

“If you must,” Severus’ resigned tone showed how much he would rather not.

 

Albright frowned before giving a tentative look. “You’ve been the highest rank master within this hall for years, and you’ve now become the highest rank in the world – you should be the head of this guild hall.”

 

“No,” Severus’ emphatic response put the man’s worries to rest. “I don’t have the time to deal with the day to day business here. Master Albright, you do just fine and should continue.”

 

Smirking lightly, the Head of the Hall shooed them towards the Welcome Room. “Don’t let us keep you. Everything will be in ready when you return.”

 

§§§§§§§

 

A week and a part later Severus faced his staff in the staffroom. Sitting around the long table was all his old returning teachers, Mrs Figg, and Bert Tidwell. The defence position was currently being covered by an Auror whom the Ministry was lending them. Auror Blackwell was finishing his last mission and would be there tomorrow.

 

“Welcome everyone.” Severus settled at the head of the table, “I thank you all for giving up part of your summer, especially after such a trying school year. Before we begin, let me introduce the new faces.” He waved towards Mrs Figg. “Arabella Figg has agreed to teach Muggle Studies. She breeds kneazles, so they’ll also be around the castle.”

 

With a smile, he nodded towards the other Potions Master. “Bert Tidwell is a mad genius who has agreed to stretch his mind in an attempt to get our students to learn Potions.”  


Minerva gasped. “You're the Mad Genius?” She looked quickly from Tidwell to Severus. “The one who invented the potions you gave me?”

 

“Yes,” Severus answered, waiting to see what the Transfiguration Professor would say next.

 

She turned back to Tidwell. “Thank you. They saved the school and the students.”

 

Tidwell shot a quizzical look at Severus before looking back a Minerva. “You’re welcome.”

 

“Now, onto a few other items of importance before we get into school business.” Severus waited until everyone looked back at him. “As my status in the Potions Community has been announced, I will be required to attend a number of banquets, galas, and whatever else the Guild dictates. I have had them curb the amount down and to regulate them to the summer so as not to interfere with the school year.”

 

The older professors smiled at that, Arabella shook her head, and Tidwell guffawed before speaking. “At least Potions Quarterly and most of the others were able to get their interviews done in Greece.”

 

Severus tried to blot out the memory of the endless seeming amount of time and questions he had had to endure.

 

“On to school business,” Severus ploughed on, ignoring Tidwell’s amusement just as well as he had in Greece. “In just two days we are going to have students here to revise for both NEWTs and OWLs. Professors Tidwell and Figg, ask for help when you need it. Go over the curriculum today and tomorrow and make sure you know what you are teaching.”

 

Everyone nodded, and the meeting continued.

 

§§§§§§§

 

After the meeting, Severus returned to his office and the mound of paperwork sitting on it. An owl flew in, dropping another load of post onto the top of the rest. Quickly moving them off the already sorted piles, he treated the bird and then scanned through what was delivered. At the bottom was a copy of the Daily Prophet and the special edition of Potions Quarterly – he received his a day before the stand release as promised.

 

Studying the picture that the periodical had chosen for the cover, he silently decided that the editor had made a fine choice. It was one that the photographer had randomly snapped of him working in a lab while in Greece. Tidwell’s right arm and leg were visible on the edge but the editor had mainly covered that up with words about what was on the inside.

 

Quickly reading the list, he wasn’t sure he wanted to read it but knew he would. He had promised the reporter dire consequences if his position at Hogwarts was mentioned in there. The list of articles contained interviews from the master who trained him and some of his fellow apprentices, and members of his Guild House. There was an entire section devoted to the eighth-ranked masters and their impressions on him. The bulk of the periodical was about him – who he was, what he had invented and modified, his opinion on the up and coming on the potions community, techniques he preferred, and so on. They got their information through researching him and from his interview – the one that Tidwell had commented about at the meeting.

 

Potions Quarterly wasn't the only ones to send reporters and photographers to follow him about. The High Guild Council had called in the media from the entire world. Most of them only attended a press conference where they asked him simple questions. Luckily he had caught Rita Skeeter and her entourage before it. With just a few words, he secured a private interview with her. She had still attended the press conference but didn’t ask anything.

 

Flipping open the Daily Prophet he blinked at Skeeter’s headline. _Is Headmaster Severus Snape destined to be another Salazar Slytherin?_

 

A smile curled his lips. Skeeter hit the nail on the head – that was his main goal.

 

_The Potions Guild announced that Severus Snape achieved his ninth rank and is the only ninth rank in the entire world! When we talked, Headmaster Snape said he would continue to strive to obtain the elusive tenth rank – the highest awarded by the Potions Guild. The last Master to have received it was Salazar Slytherin himself. Does the Headmaster have a chance?_

 

Skimming the rest of the article, he let his smile broaden. Running beside his interview was an interview of Master Albright by Skeeter as well. The Head of the Guild Branch explained that the branch had kept quiet about Severus’ rank so as not to let You-know-who about it. He then proceeded to quote what Severus told them before he had left for Greece.

 

Flipping the paper closed, he glanced back at the Potions Quarterly. Skeeter had asked why he had offered her a private interview, but he never bothered to explain it to her. In truth, it was quite simple. The entire past two wars had been a tempest in a teapot – bad for the people in the teapot and watched by the ones outside the teapot. The rest of the world heard the name Voldemort, knew things were getting ugly in the UK but didn’t have the specifics. His name had never appeared in the papers outside of the British ones, not even when he killed Albus. The fall of the Ministry took precedence over the change of leadership at Hogwarts internationally.

 

By cornering Skeeter, he kept his doings out of the international press, and also kept Hogwarts out of it as well. Last thing he need was to be constantly bothered by dunderhead Potions Masters while he was attempting to run the school.

 

§§§§§§§

 

Sinking into his seat in Filius’ office, Severus set three potion vials onto the table next to the scotch bottle, and then offered his copy of Potions Quarterly to Filius. Minerva poured him a glass as Pomona came in carrying her tin of biscuits.

  
Filius looked at the periodical, grinned, and then glanced over all of them before speaking. “Are we going to include Sinistra as she is taking over Slytherin?”

 

“Are you going to exclude me as I’m now Headmaster?” Severus countered. He knew Filius would read and share the periodical soon.

 

“No, to both,” Pomona set the tin onto the table before taking her seat. “At least, no to Sinistra for now. We’ve got to get the feel of her as a Head of House. We might eventually invite her, but not now.” She turned to look at Severus, her face serious. “And you will never be excluded.”

 

“Of course Severus will be invited.” Minerva said quickly and then asked, “What will Sinistra bring? She can’t come empty handed.”

 

Filius turned to Severus. “I agree with Pomona, you won’t be excluded – we need your contribution too much, and you’re a founding member.” He looked at Minerva next. “Too true – we started this group based on contributions, so she will have to come up with something.” Glancing at Pomona, he frowned slightly. “Making her wait might be detrimental. She would benefit from seeing her students in our classes and learning the ones she doesn’t teach that way.”

 

Severus leant forward, setting his glass onto the table. “I hear she has access to some excellent tea cakes that would go perfectly with Pomona's biscuits.”

 

The others smiled and silently agreed to call on her tomorrow to see if she would agree to join them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
